1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing with a number of foot pads and a number of couplers.
2. Description of Related Art
Some items such as clocks, television sets, and digital photo frames may be configured for placement in many ways. Such as being hung on a wall by use of a hook, supported on a surface such as on a table or desk, or suspended from a ceiling. Often, items supported on a surface are provided with a number of foot pads to provide traction for the items. If the item is to be suspended from the ceiling, a number of couplers are provided on the housing for coupling with a hook on the ceiling. However, locations of the foot pads and locations of the couplers are generally different. Thus, the foot pads and couplers occupy too much space of the housing, and the foot pads and the couplers interact in assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a housing with foot pads and couplers, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.